Holga
Holga 'the Happy Snappy is an ultra-rare Moshling in the Techies set within the Moshi Monsters franchise. Holga is a digital camera that enjoys taking photos of everyone they meet and handing out prints of the photos to them. Holga can be malicious though; if they take a photo of something they deem exclusive or rare, they may sell it off and con the buyer for Rox. Combination Biography Say cheese and strike a pose because Happy Snappies are Moshlings that just love taking photos, especially if there's a famous monster in town. Get the picture? You will, because they can't resist handing out snaps to everyone they meet. I've often used Happy Snappies to help me photograph elusive Moshlings on my expeditions - risky as they have been known to run off and sell their pictures to Roary Scrawl at ''The Daily Growl in exchange for a few Rox! Mini Bio Say cheese and strike a pose because Happy Snappies are Moshlings that just love taking photos, especially if there's a famous monster in town. Get the picture? You will because they can't resist handing out snaps to everyone they meet. Character Encyclopedia '''Main Happy Snappies are never happier than when they're handing out their own snaps to everybody in sight. Fancy a furry mugshot of yours truly, to hang on your living room wall? Then head on over to Shutter Island and strike a pose! Digital or film, monsterific colour or black and white, Holga and the other Happy Snappies do it all. Snap-tastic! Techie tiddlywinks When these chummy cameras aren't comparing their towering tripods or chasing after the gooperstars of Monstro City society, they like to focus on a quick-fire game on lens cap tiddlywinks. You've got to have a steady hand to launch a lense cap - one wobble and you're out! Say "cheese!" If there is a gooperstar in the City, then Holga won't be far behind, lens poised, zoom at the ready. These noisy little Techies will reel off a roll of film in a flash! Data File Moshling type: Techies Species: Happy Snappy Habitat: 35 Mill Hill, Shutter Island Techie teammates: Wurley, Gabby, Nipper Notes: * Twiddly knob to roll the film on, ready for the next shot. * Flash-unit face is as pretty as a picture! * High-tech lens to zoom in on those hot celebrities. The Official Collectable Figures Guide Happy Snappies love to take photos. SNAP! They particularly like shooting pictures of the rich and famous and using towering tripods to get a steady, perfect image. FLASH! And when they're done, they hand out the results for all to see. Off duty, these camera-like critters can be found at 35 Mil Hill, somewhere on Shutter Island, where they unwind with a relaxing game of lens cap tiddlywinks. Happy Snappies don't like a lack of focus for long though, and they're soon back to the snapping. Habitat Head to 35 Mil Hill, somewhere on Shutter Island, and you're sure to spot a few playing lens cap tiddlywinks. Traits Personality Nosy, chummy, flashy. Likes Towering tripods and celebrities. Dislikes Shaky hands and lack of focus. Trivia *Holga is also the name of a certain type of camera, the Holga Camera. *Holga may have some kind of special power, as they were able to take Baby Rox's voice. Gallery Holga3.png Holga1.png Holga13.png Figures Holga figure normal.jpg Holga figure glitter green.jpg Holga figure glitter yellow.png Holga figure frostbite blue.png Holga figure christmas tree green.png Holga figure bauble red.png Holga figure pearl yellow.png Holga figure pearl green.png Holga figure brilliant blue.png Holga figure shocking pink.png Holga figure electric yellow.png OrangeGlitterHolga.jpg Collector card s2 holga.png Cards TC Holga series 2.png TC Holga series 3.png TC Holga series 4.png TC Holga series 5.png Other JellyChatMoshling17.png Holga light buddy.png Baby Holga.png|Baby Holga HolgaMuddy.png|Moshling Rescue! Unused Muddy Holga Top trump orange holga.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps Category:Moshlings Category:Techies Category:Mission Moshlings Category:Ultra-rare Moshlings